1stfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
C.O.G. Super Soldier (Gears of War Fanon)
The Coalition of Ordered Governments first started to think of the creation of a super soldier when things started getting really bad with the Locust and Lambent. 'Candidates' 'Marcus Fenix' The first candidate was Marcus Fenix, at the time he was a Sergeant for C.O.G. with a very promising military career. He destroyed countless Locust and Lambent troops, even a Berserker of both sides which was an accomplishment itself. He was also a capable leader having lead countless missions for C.O.G., but his track record wasn't all perfect he had once abandoned his post to save his father which wasn't very pleasing at all. 'Damon Baird' The second candidate was Damon Baird, at the time he was a Corporal for C.O.G. He was said to be very intelligent. He had also killed many Locust and Lambent troops, he even killed a Lambent Leviathan a true testament to his ability to think up a strategy due to its sheer size and the fact there were no super weapons like the Hammer of Dawn or a Centaur Tank. But his track record wasn't perfect either, he had a horrible sense of humor, and liked to bash other, even his superiors. 'Augustus Cole' The third and final candidate was Augustus Cole, at the time he was only a Private, due to him refusing any rank promotion under the grounds that having rank is not going to affect how many Locust or Lambent he can kill. He has killed Countless Locust and Lambent, he even helped kill the Lambent Berserker and a Lambent Leviathan. But his track record wasn't perfect either, he was very flambouyant which can get a person killed very easily. 'Chosen Candidate' 'Marcus Fenix' Marcus Fenix was there first and pretty much only choice. As soon as they decided this C.O.G. asked him to base where he was briefed on the basics and began experimentation. 'Experimentation' 'First Stage' Marcus was given several shots of the Lambent Berserkers blood though extremely acidic it went straight for his heart. When it reached the blood reacted to his resolve, which further strengthened the bond. When the blood was fully integrated into his entire body he was given a shot of a cure to the Lambent nature now trying to release itself. 'Second Stage' Marcus was kept under close surveillance to make sure he didn't go insane or the blood didn't accidentally kill him in any way... It didn't. 'Third Stage' Marcus' performance was tested and tested and tested until he achieved a steady average which they used to rate him. He was as powerful as a Lambent Berserker without any of the weaknesses such as poor eyesight, or their open chest cavity, or their berserker nature. But when he got upset or hurt he turned into a hulking monster with monstrous strength directly related to his rage, in this form he had an extremely advanced regenerative healing factor, superhuman speed, and endurance, reflexes and stamina all superhuman as well as invulnerability, he also had the ability to use his blood as a form of offense and all of that was proportionately increased with his rage. 'Related Topics' - Grimm (Soul Eater Fanon) - Dimensional Diamond (Halo Fanon) - Project Dynamo (Halo Fanon) - Sentinel-II (Resistance Fanon)